


All The White Horses

by Verasteine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Karofsky kissed him, Kurt calls Blaine for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The White Horses

**Author's Note:**

> [**eumelia**](http://eumelia.livejournal.com/), I'm holding you responsible.

"I didn't know who to call, and I thought of you, and then I thought you probably-- but-- I don't--"

It's only that Kurt's voice is wavering, or Blaine would have started laughing a while back. Instead, he interrupts as Kurt seems to wander into a verbal quagmire and get lost. "Hey. What's up?"

"He kissed me."

Later, Blaine will think long and hard about Kurt and the first few times they got together, and wonder what it was that made everything different. In this moment, all he does is pause and listen very carefully, something making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Who kissed you?"

"Karofsky. David. He's--"

Kurt breaks off and sucks in a mouthful of air, clearly audible over the phone line. Blaine realises he's been clutching the phone too hard when the plastic digs into his skin, and unclenches his hand. "Kurt? Tell me what happened."

His voice is sharper than he meant it to be, but Kurt seems to take strength from it. "I told you about this Neanderthal who was hassling me. His name's Karofsky."

"And he kissed you?"

"Yes." Kurt sounds steadier now, but Blaine isn't appeased by that. He hasn't forgotten the way Kurt's voice shook when Blaine first answered the phone. "I don't think he's-- but I don't feel comfortable about this, I mean, he should-- I don't know what to do."

"I'll come over," Blaine says without thinking about it. Kurt starts protesting immediately, but Blaine refuses to listen. "Don't worry about it," he says over Kurt's voice, "you shouldn't have to do this alone."

Kurt is silent for a beat. "Thank you," he says softly, and Blaine smiles as he hangs up.

\--  
 _finis._


End file.
